Romeo and Juliet Revisited
by PARTNERS-OF-CRIME
Summary: A project I had to do for English class. Tyna plays Juliet and Sirius plays Romeo in Act II, Scene II. I hope you enjoy.


Romeo and Juliet Revisited...sweatdrops.. This was for an English project. Hope you enjoy...

Sirius navigated through the shadows. His destination was dangerous, though that was not quite so unusual for him. After all, a vampire had to stalk the night every once in a while for fresh prey. But no, this time it was different. A few nights ago, as he was draining his latest victim of that sweet red nectar that gave him life, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl who looked about his age. She had been swimming in the moonlight, every ripple in the water caressing her curves, making her appear flawless in his eyes. Now, with the moon becoming lower in the sky, he was searching for her. If memory served correctly, he was getting close.

He crouched lower to the sand beneath him, the shadows only partial covering him from any wary onlookers. Any other night, this fact would have bothered him, but he had just heard something. A disturbance of the water. He held his breath. There, in the not so distant sea, was his goddess. Stretched across a substantial rock formation, she appeared troubled. Her brow was furrowed in thought. Her mouth was moving fiercely, yet, no words were uttered. Sirius stared silent, forcing himself not to take a breath for fear of her hearing. He inhaled a noiseless lungful of air only when he had heard her voice, speaking only to herself in the darkness.

She spun her long, drenched hair with a finger and gazed now longingly into the depths of the water beneath. "Oh, where could that sweet stranger have gone? I fear he must have fled the city. Could he perhaps have seen me witnessing his careless actions upon that poor girl a few nights past?" she sighed. "Yet, even as I beheld that scene, I thought to myself 'if only I were that maiden, and it was upon my neck he was drawing that blood of life.' I fear, also, that father would nay approve. A mermaid and a vampire. But it fits. I truly think so."

Sirius felt the unrestrainedly urge to throw himself into the moonlight and proclaim his love for her then, but she had continued.

"…A dark creature of the night and a bright creature of the ocean. I daresay, I have been told that opposites are known to attract. If only you could denounce your vampiric ways." She paused in thought. "Though should that be too difficult, I wish that I could trade my fins for legs so that I may walk along that beach beside you. But, stranger, if only you could possibly love me. I pray that I may see you again." She turned abruptly. Something on the beach had moved in her peripheral vision.

Sirius had, indeed, thrown himself into the moonlight. A bit far, he should say. He rose from the sand from which he'd fallen, trying not to blush madly at his inelegance. It was so unlike him. He cleared his throat hoping to regain some of his grace before speaking, "Well, I do hope that you mean those words."

Tyna shrieked and cascaded into the water, hiding behind the rock's mass. Who was that? And had he seen what she was? This was not good, Tyna thought to herself.

"Wait! I mean you absolutely no harm! It was me that you saw on the beach. I fear that I must apologize for my shameless behavior…Fair maiden, thoughts of you have been troubling my mind day and night since I last glimpsed you." Sirius stepped forward, now fully out of the shadows.

Tyna rose, cautiously. Only her eyes and forehead were visible above the rock. "What is your name?"

"Sirius. And what be your own?"

"I am Tyna, daughter of the ruler of the sea. He would not approve of my talking to someone like you. It may be dangerous here. He's always watching. The birds and trees. Some say he even listens with the rocks themselves." She appeared fully.

Sirius grinned. "I would rather risk the great wrath of a mighty sea king than let this moment in time slip away. And if he is listening, allow him to hear this: I would renounce my way of life should it put a smile on his daughter's face."

Tyna stared at Sirius, a smiling willing itself into her features. "Clever Sirius. If only that were possible. It is more likely that I could become human than for you who are practically dead. Sirius, oh Sirius. I love the way the name sounds on my lips. I wish to write a song with just that single word in it." And with a beautiful and melodious voice, she sang. "Sirius…..oh, oh….Sirius." She laughed, a sweet intake of oxygen, a smile baring her glittering teeth, and her wide green eyes like stars.

He smiled and dove into the water, wanting suddenly to be nearer to her. She jerked to a more alert stance in shock and terror. "No, Sirius! You mustn't!" Her voice sounded shrill. Sirius stopped in his tracks. "Your kind isn't safe here." Sirius treaded back to the shore and sat for a minute, waiting for Tyna to elaborate. "My father knows what your kind could accomplish with a single drop of my blood."

Instead of answering, Sirius stared behind Tyna. Something was rippling towards her just below the surface. She glanced at it, worry in her eyes, and shouted to him, "I'll be right back. I'll come to say good night." She disappeared beneath the waves and followed the rippling entity.

Sirius sat on the white sand, digging into it and feeling it brush against his skin as he allowed it to descend back to where it came. Though he knew the danger of being overheard he couldn't help talking to himself. "Sweet Tyna will wish me good night, she says. But what does that mean? Will she simply say it or…?" He dropped the last bit of sand and laid back, a grin playing at his lips. A moment later, he was showered with water droplets. He rose, seeing Tyna smiling in the ever-moving waves on the shore.

"I told you that I would return to say good night. And I also give you three words that are close to me heart, if you promise to keep them and exchange yours with me. But should you not, I fear I cannot give them." Tyna said, resting her hands on either side of her face.

"I swear by the ever-constant sea that I bear all of myself to you."

Tyna grinned happily, making Sirius' love-sick heart flutter. "But I must tell you. There is a condition for our love. You must marry me…soon. It is the only way for me to get away from my father." She turned her head around, as if she had heard something and continued as if intent upon listening to something Sirius could not hear. Sirius stared at her, puzzled, until she turned to face him, eyes wide and fearful. "Daddy is upset. He's realized I am not in my apartment." She bit her lip. "When can I see you again?"

Sirius flew to her, gripping his hands with hers. "Tomorrow. I shall wait here for you tomorrow. In this spot. Waiting. And before that, I'll gather my coven and marry you to me for eternity. Tomorrow. If that should please my lady." He held her chin in his hand. The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity until Tyna's eyes suddenly filled with the same dread as before.

She pulled away from him and made to swim back. "Father is angry. He's fighting his attendants to surface."

"Wait!" Sirius rose, stepping toward her as she paused and faced him. "Would you leave me so unsatisfied?" He bent down in the water and touched her hair. She lifted herself up to level her face with his own and tilted her head slightly. He erased the slight distance that was between them and met her lips, tenderly kissing them as he had wanted to all night.

It was a moment before Tyna broke away. She smiled up at him, staring at his grey eyes. "Farewell, my love. I shall meet thee tomorrow. It is late now and bid they good night."

Sirius kissed her once more, this time more passionately. "May that prove my word and seal our agreement. Good Night, my angel." And Tyna swam away.

A/N: Yes, I agree. It -could- have been written better, but i was pressed for time. I thought it was due on the wrong day and so...yeah. I kinda like it...but he he "


End file.
